1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a joint with an axis of rotation X that is comprising at least the following components:
a core made of metal or plastic (for example based on polyphenylene ether);
an outer shell also made of metal or plastic; as well as
a pad made of elastomeric material that is arranged between the core and the outer shell.
The material metal is of special importance for the core and the outer shell, forming a metal-and rubber joint (Megi(copyright) joint).
Constructions made with non-elastomeric materials are frequently employed for permitting large angles of torsion in joints. The joint is embodied in this connection in the form of a ball-like, sliding pairing (metal/sliding material), so that mobility is possible around all axes.
2. Prior Art
An elastic joint with the structure of the type of joint specified above is described in patent document DE 34 19 967 C2. Provision is made in this patent for a core with a belly extending all around. The pad made of elastomeric material, which is extending all around as well, is clamped between the cylindrical outer shell (sleeve) and the core. The joint can be stressed both radially and axially, whereby deflections and angles of distortion of the type occurring in universal joints, are possible as well.
3. Summary of the Invention
Now, for the purpose of permitting large angles of torsion around only one axis, the aim is to provide a joint of the type specified above, which, in addition to realizing large angles of torsion around one axis, is capable of absorbing high forces perpendicular to the axis of rotation X as well. Such high forces occur as a result of the resetting moment occurring when the joint is subjected to torsional strain.
Said problem is solved according to the invention in that
the core is provided with two studs arranged vertically at 180xc2x0 from each other and extending in the direction of the axis of rotation X;
outer shell is comprised of two half-shells, whereby each half-shell is provided with a reinforcing segment, whereby in turn a bore with a bore base is present inside each segment, and whereby the corresponding stud penetration the associated bore; and that
a pad encloses each stud and enters the respective bore as well, and whereby, furthermore, the two pads are arranged insulated against each other.
Useful further developments of the joint as defined by the invention, which is used particularly in systems for driving along the gudgeon in a rail-borne vehicle, are also disclosed.
For assuring the permanent function, it is especially useful if the pad consisting of elastomeric material is initially tensioned in the direction of the stud ends against the latter. This is made possible by arranging the half-shells out of center, which, when initially tensioned against each other, are then forming a closed ring.